Maestro Punk
Mack Smith , born 24 August 1989, He is a retired American-Lebanese Wrestler, Formerly contracted to the WLF, Worked under the name Maestro Punk. WLF Career Punk was set to make his Prime Time debut on Sept 16 2013 however was not able to compete due to visa issues . It wasn't until Mar 2014, when he finally returned and called out Damien Sandow on an episode of WLF superstars claiming that he'll win the IC championship, And also on Superstars , He made his debut and wrestled against Duke Nitro and John Nitro in a gauntlet match, he won after striking the Edge Of Death on John , On another episode of Superstars, Maestro defeated his bodyguard Alexander Russev . On 10 March 2014, Maestro failed to get his first WLF Title after losing to Damien Sandow , Ravishing Rick Rude and Andre The Giant , Maestro came out on WLF Superstars and said that he wants one more match, And he admitted that he'll crush sandow, alone, he blamed his partners Adam Rose and Bryan Danielson , also his bodyguard, Alexander Russev , Maestro said he's the first Violence Impact member to sign with the WLF, so he's the leader, Maestro attacked Alexander Russev and left him laying in the ring, saying that Alexander is tanning himself, Pyros went and we saw Alexander behind Maestro as WLF Superstars went off the air. Maestro is now scheduled to face Alexander Russev in a steel cage match that must end with a submission or a pin at the 17th of march WLF episode. The match was worthy to main event WLF Superstars, Both competitors were good, Maestro picked the win and substituted his IC title loss in a big won, fans noted that this is Maestro's biggest match yet. Maestro had a rematch with Alexander and won it again, which led into The mystery Chucky and Zombies to come , and tell us that they are the guys who have bit Alexander, They also tell us that Chucky is a manipulator! Maestro defeated Zombie Leader "Liou Tzu" and then defeated "Chucky" to have Alexander's normal life back! Maestro called commentators Bobby Heenan and Gorilla Monsoon , And told them to say that he's the greatest WLF superstar, Bobby said it, but Gorilla didn't , Gorilla said there are loads of wrestlers better than Maestro , Maestro then attacked gorilla and Heenan worked with Maestro to ambush Gorilla, but Maestro and heenan went short after they got attacked by Gorilla. Maestro Punk argued with Alexander Russev again and crashed him. This led to the Violence Impact stable to disband . Maestro did cut a promo with his dad Jeff Smith and as an award for the top star , His dad made him the new "World Smiths Champion" . Maestro match lost to The Pillars Of Power. After days of Violence Impact disbanding , Maestro Punk re-united it , But with new members , Himself as the leader, Lance Storm as the manager and Hunico as a regular member. In April 2014, Hunico and Maestro Punk stormed into Gordon Gekko's office and made demands. They were both cursed by Papa Shango to never win a match on Prime Time. Shango was there compliments of Christopher Walken who was using him to hypnotise Gekko. Maestro interfered in the Mitb match and was punished at the next Prime Time Week. He had a 3 on 7 handicap match which ended in a loss. What we saw at the end of the match, was Hunico betraying Maestro and wanting to be a heel after Maestro turned face. Hunico assaulted Maestro backstage and ambushed him. The next week, It was booked that Maestro will team with James Bond to take on Masked Superstar and Ken Patera , After Maestro and both Ken and Masked Superstar came, WLF President Christopher Walken came and said that he fired Bond, which got Maestro to team with his new partner and Violent Impact member, Hercules... Then the grand wizard turned the match to a 3 VS 3 after Sgt. Slaughter returned, Lance then announced that the match is an elimination match, Maestro's brother came and made himself a part of the match. The First man eliminated was Hercules Hernandez by Masked Superstar. The second was Masked Superstar by Maestro Punk The third was Sgt.Slaughter by Maestro Punk, after that the referee thought that Hammer got eliminated and Ken Patera made Maestro tap out and got the win to his team. Maestro lost his bet, and paid 7M$ on bet.com because he bet that his former partner Hunico will lose to the former INTERCONTINENTAL champion Jeff Jarrett, but Hunico was then lucky and won. Which got Maestro to pay the money he bet, while Hunico was successful with his bet after Maestro lost in the 3 VS 3 Elimination Match. But Maestro had the most eliminations in the match (2) . Before Wrestling Maestro Punk's father, Jeff Smith.. Was a wrestler, also his uncle and grandfather. Maestro was born a wrestler, he broke his leg when he was 3 years , trying to do a splash on his older brother ... Zack a.k.a Hammer, a wrestler currently signed with No Missin. Maestro was a good guy, when he finished university, He went to the No Missin university... To train and become a successful wrestler. Family In 2009, Maestro Punk got Married to Jessica Ambrose, They got 2 kids Anna And Hannah , Jessica Passed away in a car accident. In 11/11/2012 , Maestro married Jennifer Jericho, On January They said they were expecting their first baby. Brandon, Maestro's first child from Jennifer, was born in september 2013. Maestro has two brothers , Jeff Jr. and Zack a.k.a Hammer. The Smith family are professional wrestlers here are the list of Smith wrestlers without Maestro: Hammer Punk Age: 34 (Brother) Jeff Smith , aged: 59 (Dad, Deceased) Jennifer Punk age: 22 (Wife) Jack Smith, age: 24 (Twin Brother, development territory.) John Smith Age: 37 (Cousin, retired) Harry Smith aged: 81 (Grandfather, deceased) Jeff Smith Jr. age: 19. (Brother, Development territory.) Wrestling Debut Maestro debuted against a newcomer called Jack Mackinze , Maestro squashed Jack Mackinze , Having a long rivalry with him, It ended when Maestro got a no 1. Contender match against him and defeated him to earn a shot for the No missin championship. Wrestling Career (In General) After earning his first title shot, Maestro Punk failed to get the title from Dave Barrett , But then earned another shot at a live event , And proved that he's worth the shot, Maestro won after a kick to the head, resulting a head injury for Dave. Weeks in advance, Dave came and congratulated Maestro, A group called Evilotion came and attacked Dave and Maestro, Which led to a Dave, Maestro Vs Two Members of Evilotion , Maestro and Dave got the win, It was the first loss for evilotion and also, a very big upset, Maestro and Dave formed a tag team , They got a tag titles shot against Evilotion for the win, Maestro became the first ever wrestler to hold two championships at the same time. Maestro and Dave lost their titles to Evilotion the next PPV. Maestro decided to break with Dave, but they are still close friends , Maestro won many and many titles, Maestro had a long rivalry with Evilotion again. Maestro's contract expired with No Missin in 2012 . Maestro returned to T.V in 2013 , To the XWA, Maestro lost in his debut match, But then defeated Harvest and left , In December 2013, Maestro finally made his long awaited return, winning over Leo Andrews , then winning a 4 man battle royal , Earning himself a title shot Evilotion came and attacked Maestro in his NO DQ title match, Maestro attacked Evilotion and forgot about his opponent, his opponent went to attack him, But Ray Lopez, Maestro's friend made the safe, Maestro won the title, becoming a 24 times world champion. Maestro won 18 times , and his career ended in Febraury, Giving his title to his brother *Hammer*, In March, Maestro returned to WLF and chaos went by the fans , cheers overcame the whole area, even the whole america could hear it , Maestro cut a promo and mocked Sandow , Then he had a match with John and Duke Nitro, And won it, And then, he got booked in a handicap 3 on 2 Match, Himself, Adam Rose... And Bryan Danielson Vs Andre The Giant and Ravishing Rick Rude. He lost the match, Maestro then lost to Pillars Of Power, Maestro lost to Gavin Sage, On 31 march also, Maestro signed a contract with Uprising Wrestling, on April 3, Maestro broke the streak of Jack Lombard. The guy who had the record of 18-0 , Maestro turned it into 18-1 , Maestro turned Jack's dream into a nightmare, Making the guy with the streak suffer and lose in a few minutes. Maestro left URW, He won many times in the WLF House Shows then, he lost the Handicap Match 3 V 7 and is now scheduled to face Ken Patera and Masked Superstar. Championships And Accomplishments World Championships : In the WLF : World Smiths Champion (1 time) current No Missin : •No Missin World Champion• (10 Times) COR : •COR Champion• (5 times) •Unified Champion• (1 Time) •COR World Championship• (4 times) •King Of The World Championship• (4 times) Single Championships : •Hardcore Champion• (2 Times) • United States Champion• (1 time) •COR TV Championship• (1 time) Tag Team Championships : •COR Tag Team Championship•(1 time) with Hammer •No Missin Tag Team Championship• (3 times) With Hammer (2) , Dave Barrett (1) . Accomplishments : COR's Wrestler Of The Year Award COR's Finisher Of The Year Award No Missin's Wrestler Of The Year (2010-2011) No Missin's tag team of the year with Dave Barrett . No Missin's Rivalry of the year Vs Evilotion (2011) No Missin's Rivalry of the Year Vs Dave Barrett (2010) EWI ranked him #4 on the top 10 wrestlers of 2012. EWI ranked him #2 on the top wrestlers of 2013. Notable Feuds in General Dave Barrett- Formerly (2010) Hammer Punk - Formerly (2011-2012) (2013) Evilotion - Formerly (2010-2011-2012 (2013) James Bond - formerly. Notable Alliances Dave Barrett - Still Friends - Formerly Hammer Punk - Brothers Lance Storm - Manager , currently Hunico - Formerly Tag Teams/Stables V!olence Impact - Lance Storm , Alexander Russev and himself. - Formerly New V!olence Impact - With Hunico and Lance Storm The Punks ( Hammer Punk and Himself) The COR-Poration - Used in COR ( Hammer, Himself, Jennifer (his wife) , Mike Jeans , Wade Generics, Leonel Andrews.) Punks Of The Death ( Dave Barret And Himself) Companies he wrestled in WLF - Currently, since early march. No Missin - Formerly , 2010---> 2012, 2014. XWA - Formerly , 2013. The XWA- Formerly , 2013 COR - Formerly , 2013. Nicknames The Punk- Formerly The Chosen One- Current The American Pride - Formerly (When he was the USA champion) Theme Songs Fit for Rivals - Crash - Current Glory by Hollywood Undead- Formerly Deadbite by Hollywood Undead- Formerly Voices by Jim Johnston - Formerly Monster by Eminem- Formerly Managed by Hercules- Currently Hunico- Formerly Alexander Russev - Formerly Lance Storm - Current Jennifer Jericho - Formerly (She's his wife, busy with his son now) Hammer Punk - Formerly Duke Nitro- Formerly Dave Barrett- Formerly Trained By No Missin University Lance Storm Jeff Smith Harry Smith Wrestlers he trained Jennifer Jericho Alexander Russev Duke Nitro John Nitro Places/ Companies he owns COR Smith Studios Beer Bar Unicorn Strip Club Amaze Casino Win/Loss Record Debut Match : Defeated Jack Mackinze Defeated Jack Mackinze Defeated Jack Mackinze and Dave Barrett Defeated Hammer Punk Defeated Jack Mackinze, Hammer Punk, And John Anderson in a fatal four way match . First loss - Lost to Dave Barrett Defeated Dave Barrett - Won a title. Defeated Los Desperadoes Defeated Silvio Desperado Lost to Jonathan Wills Lost to Leo Andrews. Defeated Wasabi With Dave Barrett defeated Evilotion With Dave Barrett , Defeated Evilition, won his 2nd title. With Dave Barrett defeated Leo Andrews and Hammer Punk With Dave Barrett, Lost to Evilotion- Lost the tag titles. Defeated Jonathan Wills Defeated Leo Andrews Defeated Peter Backshall Lost to Mad Boy Lost to Mad Boy Lost to Mad Boy Defeated Mad boy - New TV champion Lost to Hammer- Lost TV championship. Lost to Mad boy- Lost the No Missin title Defeated Mad boy - Won the No Missin title Defeated Mad boy Lost to Jonathan Wills - Lost the No Missin title. Defeated Evilotion - Won the No Missin tag titles - With hammer Vacated Title Defeated Evilotion - Won the no missin tag titles - With Hammer. Defeated Mad boy- New No missin championship. Defeated Larry The Dude Injured Defeated madboy - New No Missin champion. End of No Missin season 16 No missin season 17 Won the royal rumble 2011 Defeated Jake The Lake Lobelt, Lady Jaja , and Fake Maestro Punk . Won 5th world championship Lost to Jack Mackinze - Lost championship. Defeated Jack Mackinze - won 6th world championship. Lost to madboy Lost to madboy Defeated madboy Lost to Madboy - Lost no missin championship. Defeated hammer Defeated Madboy- Won 7th title Defeated Jake The Lake Lobelt. Defeated Hushimaka and Lia Robert - with Jennifer Punk Lost to Hushimaka - Lost no missin championship. Defeated Lia Robert. Defeat Hushimaka - Won 8th world championship. Lost to Evilotion - Lost no missin championship Defeated Jonathan Wills - Won 9th world championship. Contract with No Missin ended. Signed with XWA Lost to Dave Demento Defeated Harvest XWA contract ended Signed with THE XWA THE XWA Contract Ended Found COR Claimed the COR Championship 5 times in the same day against Jonathan Wills. Defeated Hammer - Won the Hardcore champion Gave the hardcore championship to Hammer Defeated Hammer- Won the Hardcore championship Returned to No Missin Defeated madboy Defeated Eli Johnson- Won 10th world championship. Defeated Leo Andrews Defeated Hammer Defeated Zack Sneider Defeated Madboy Defeated Madboy Defeated Madboy Contract with No missin ended Signed with WLF Defeated The Nitro Brothers Defeated Alexander Rusev Defeated Alexander Rusev Lost to the Million Dollar Corporation Defeated Rusev Defeated Rusev Defeated Jobber Defeated Rusev Lost to Million Dollar Corporation Lost to Pillars of Power Lost to Gavin Sage No Contest VS James Bond. Lost a 3 V 7 handicap match. (results awaiting) with Hercules Vs Patera and Superstar. Category:Former WLF Members